Good Morning
by HappyMe-O
Summary: Hwoarang is stuck living with Xiaoyu. Annoyed as she is he can't seem to get rid of her. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken**

**A/N: Just a small romance type thing. **

**Good Morning**

**~X~**

Hwoarang sipped his coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. He reached across from it and grabbed the newspaper and began to read. He sat there in silent for a while, engrossed in the day's events, reading over about people's lives and what happened the day before. Nothing interesting caught his attention long enough to read the whole article so he just skimmed through the pages, stopping now and then when something caught his eye only to withdraw quickly after.

Finally he settled on the comics at the end of the paper, something he always enjoyed to read no matter how old he got. He could hear someone moving about just above his head and he knew his quiet time was over. He let out a low sigh, and sipped his coffee as his guest appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"You leaving now?" he asked, putting his mug down and he put his attention on the paper again.

"Good Morning, is there breakfast?" Xiaoyu said, a bright smile on her face.

Hwoarang grunted. "Make it yourself."

"That's not very nice; you can at least offer some coffee," she said, and made her way over to the table.

"You know where it is," he shot back, glancing up at her for a moment. She was still in her fuzzy pink pajama's Hwoarang found to be sickening.

"You are not a very good host," Xiaoyu said, getting up from her chair and she took the two steps to the counter.

"I told you that when I allowed you to stay, _five days _ago I might add," he sounded annoyed and, turned to look at her.

Xiaoyu's hair was down for once, and her long black hair rested against her back. He watched as she made herself coffee, adding a little too much sugar for his liking.

"Well," she started, only stopping to take a sip of her filled mug. "You could still be nice. You were when I first came to visit."

"Coz, I thought you would leave, guess I was wrong. Look girly, I'm not Jin. I don't know why you bother hanging around with me," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll make breakfast, what do you want?" Xiaoyu said, having ignored him completely.

"You to leave," was his answer.

"Pancakes it is," she said and started to grab the ingredients. Once more Hwoarang was ignored.

Grunting, Hwoarang rubbed a hand through his hair. This girl was annoying. The only reason he allowed her to stay was because she had nowhere else to go. She still didn't, as Jin was MIA, and he seemed to be the only friend she had right now; which was due to the tournament being overly out of control.

So Hwoarang has been bunking on the couch in the warehouse he inverted into his home. One bedroom lay upstairs along with a small bathroom, the living room, was also his garage, training area, and kitchen. It was simple enough and he was able to rent it for a decent amount of pay.

He could remember the countless times he had a girl, or man, over and they always wound up sharing a bed. Hwoarang enjoyed luring them upstairs and seducing them to sleep with him. It was a habit he did not want to get rid of, and then this girl appeared in his life.

He found her in the rain, on her knees and crying. Jin had left her, or whatever happened he didn't care for the details. Though she was alone and had lost her place, so being the kind man as he was, allowed her to stay with him. It was only supposed to be one night, which quickly turned into five; and yet he still hasn't slept with her.

She was too innocent. It was that simple. He'd talk to her, maybe show off a bit, but he'd stop with just a look of her big brown eyes. He wasn't sure what it was, and in so he allowed her to stay a bit longer.

"Here," Xiaoyu said, putting a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Thanks," he said, getting up and grabbing the maple syrup. He sat down again and started to eat. "Not bad."

Xiaoyu gave him a smile and started to eat her own breakfast. When she was done, she stood up and placed her plate in the sink. Hwoarang followed, stopping behind her. He reached over and dropped his own plate in the sink.

He looked at her and smiled. He admired her beauty well enough, and looking down at her he couldn't help but smile. He leaned forwared and kissed her temple. "Good morning," he said, turned on his heels and walked out.

Xiaoyu stood there feeling rather confused. After a moment though, she smiled and followed after him. Perhaps tonight she would allow Hwoarang his bed back.

**End. **


End file.
